¿A salvo?
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Feliciano mira tras las cortinas, cierra las ventanas, se asoma debajo de la cama pero es inútil porque no hay nada. Ludwig escudriña con su mirada todos los rincones del cuarto, siente un frío escalofrío que lo hace tiritar y una respiración entrecortada en su cuello pero esta sólo. Se sienten a salvo mientras se acurrucan en una cama y duermen con la respiración acompasada.
**Summary** : Feliciano mira tras las cortinas, cierra las ventanas, se asoma debajo de la cama pero es inútil porque no hay nada. Ludwig escudriña con su mirada todos los rincones del cuarto, siente un frío escalofrío que lo hace tiritar y una respiración entrecortada en su cuello pero esta solo. Inconscientemente me buscan, por naturaleza me evitan.

 **Este fic fue inspirado en la creepypasta "Escondido", los personajes son de Hide-papa ya esto es con fin de ponerles los pelos de punta no con fines de lucro.**

 **Disfruten ya espero tengan la sensación de mirar tras su hombro más de una vez tras leer esto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo único: Escondido.**

Asegura las ventanas antes de ir a acostarse, para verificar que efectivamente están cerradas y por la noche los cristales no se azoten contra la pared por el incansable viento. Su mirada color miel recorre el exterior donde los últimos rayos del sol dan contra las nubes haciéndolas lucir rosas o moradas antes de ocultarse completamente y dejar al cielo ennegrecido…

Palmea las cortinas de color pastel con la excusa de quitarles el polvo que se pudo haber acumulado durante el día, finalmente las corre para tapar las ventanas dando un último vistazo al exterior sin saber porque.

Con una sensación ardiente en el estomago que no lo deja estar tranquilo comienza a caminar, sin prestarle atención al sonido de sus botas contra la madera porque tiene los latidos del corazón resonando en sus oídos y palpitando en su cabeza.

Va hasta la cocina para apagar las luces que había dejado prendidas y se vuelve a encontrar en penumbra, sus ojos tardan en acostumbrarse a la poca luz y en ese tiempo en el que ve solo puntos obscuros algo sale de su campo de visión. Cuando sus ojos ven las cosas más nítidas ya es muy tarde y ha perdido el rastro.

Sube las escaleras pasando una mano por su cabello castaño jugueteando con sus mechones sedosos, siente prisa por llegar a su habitación pero lo disimula incluso ante el mismo sin estar consciente de su propia incertidumbre. Brinca los últimos tramos de la escalera y corre hasta la puerta de madera abriéndola con premura y cerrando la tras él igual de rápido, quizá esperando a que de repente algo aparezca tras él persiguiéndolo… pero se convence de que solo son las ganas que tenía de ver a ese alemán que ya esta acostado en la cama leyendo un periódico como si de una escena de película vieja se tratara.

Sonríe porque ya puede respirar tranquilo al saberse acompañado, sus manos cierran la puerta con candado sin saber exactamente porque, para él es solo otro acto rutinario. Tarareando una canción camina al armario y abre las puertas, lo primero que hace es verificar que no haya nada y después de haberlo comprobado sintiéndose algo tonto busca su ropa.

Unos shorts amarillos y una camisa roja de tirantes, generalmente no puede dormir si no es con poca ropa o semidesnudo. Al meterse al baño cierra la puerta después de un titubeo y se mira en el espejo… nada fuera de lo común. Se empieza a cambiar de ropa, tras acabar abre la puerta pero antes de salir del baño corre las cortinas de la regadera, inmediatamente después de ver todo vacío la presión en su pecho disminuye lentamente y sonríe satisfecho porque ahora se siente completamente seguro.

Camina despreocupadamente a su cama, se agacha para sacar las pantuflas por debajo de esta pero se queda un momento examinando y esperando que de alguna u otra forma haya un monstruo debajo de la cama. Finalmente se acuesta y acurruca al lado del rubio que recién parece notar su presencia.

Antes de apagar la luz recorre el cuarto con su mirada inspeccionando rápidamente todos los rincones, es cuando le parece haber visto algo así que regresa su mirada a ese punto en especifico volviendo a recrear toda la sensación de intranquilidad que lo acompaña desde el momento en el que la noche comenzó. Pero no hay nada.

Su respiración entrecortada vuelve a normalizarse y recarga la cabeza en el hombro del alemán que cierra finalmente su periódico y se prepara para dormir. Feliciano Vargas después de todo eso se siente seguro, pero no debería, porque en todas y cada una de las ocasiones que pasó desde que el día acabo se la pasó buscándome inconscientemente. Sintiéndose a salvo de que no encontró nada. No, no debería. Porque para cuando mira y revisa los rincones yo ya me he escondido.

Pero no es que haya algo mal en él, es algo natural, incluso Ludwig ha revisado la habitación ya unas cuatro veces sintiendo presión en la atmósfera. Aterrado de las sombras en las paredes que luego se vuelven monstruos colándose en sus sueños.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaan, leche con pan, y ya me cansé, la la la la (?) Bueno, no.**

 **Como ya saben adoro escribir de vez en cuando cosas corta venas, fluffy, o de miedo (al menos hago mi intento) más aún me encanta basarme en creepypastas. Si quieren más de esto no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, favs, follows.**

 **Aquí espero sus comentarios, aplausos, quejas, tomatazos, protestas o halagos. #EscribiendoFicsEnLaClaseDeMate**

 **Recuerden, no los muerdo si no me muerden primero.**


End file.
